


Sore

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Oh? Is that a good or a bad thing?”





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> for a prompt asking: Braeden/Malia - "I'm sore in such weird places."

“You know, I have to say that with all the people I’ve been with, none of them have left sore in such weird places before,” Braeden commented, fingers running through Malia’s hair.

Malia was lying between Braeden legs with her head pillowed on the older woman’s stomach and looked up when Braeden spoke. “Oh? Is that a good or a bad thing?”

Braeden smiled at her. “Well, I had a lot of fun last night, so I would say good.”

“And would you do it again?”

Braeden nodded. “Yes, I would.”

Malia smiled and moved up so she could kiss Braeden. “So would I.”


End file.
